The Lost Hero
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: Ten years have passed since the victory over the giants, Six years have passed since Annabeth's death, and six years since anyone has seen Percy. At least until now. Thalia has found him, and has given chase, will she and her hunters find him and bring him back, or shall he stay as a lost hero? (one shot, maybe two shot, maaaaaaaaaaayyyybe three shot.)
1. The Lost Hero

Ten years, Ten years since the gods had assisted their children in destroying their Giant counterparts and Gaia. Many events transpired after: The hunt gained many more members, Leo reappeared with his girlfriend Calypso, and the camps started a trading system, along with a substitution style of training for campers, to learn new styles of combat.

Of course, not all good came of the changes. Approximately four years after their victory over the giants, Annabeth was killed. Near the end of her college days, and about to lead a happy life with Percy, she was ambushed on a visit to her parents and was killed by a Drakon.

When her body was found the funeral rites were immediate, and so was the suffering. Her closest friends mourned in different ways, searching for their significant other, and finding comfort in their presence. Thalia secluded herself to the hunt, and barely communicated, but would still pay a visit each year to Annabeth's grave and pay respects.

Percy on the other hand, no one knew how he took it because he had left, disappeared before anyone could offer him comfort.

The gods were silent about the topic, and would avidly avoid their children if the topic came up. The only solace that the rest of the seven had, was that he wasn't dead.

Nico made sure they were kept updated and informed them that if he were to die, he would be given the most gracious of rites, so as to ensure he would reach Elysium.

It didn't matter to them however, they still sent search parties out, every single day or week they could. Soon, around the eight-year mark, The Hunt started to assist them, and for two years, they found nothing, not even a track.

Around his birthday, however, they finally found a lead. A massive sea monster had attacked a Roman convoy on its way to provide some food supplies to camp half-blood, and had injured most of them and devoured another. They had been ready to completely retreat when its attacks stopped abruptly as if it had lost interest in them.

The sea serpent had been slaughtered, filled with so many sword wounds, that it looked like swiss cheese. And In its chest was carved the word, Riptide, in English, Greek, and Latin.

When they found that, it was immediately reported to the Hunt, who searched the area and found remains of a fire, along with several boot tracks.

And that brings us to this moment, three months after that incident, and the hunters draw close to their quarry, off of the northern end of Lake superior, snow still covering the ground.

* * *

"Come on, We're close!"

The strong voice of the resident commander of the hunt, Thalia Grace, powered the hunters as they closed in on their prey, the elusive Perseus Jackson.

They had been searching for two years, and they for one couldn't believe that this male had been able to avoid their watchful eyes so easily. Needless to say they were feeling excited that they had finally been able to track him down.

They were traveling through the Canadian forests that paralleled the biggest great lake and were starting to hear noises in the distance, noises that sounded like a hive of monsters.

The hunters slowed down and crept slowly through the brush as the noises got louder, and soon found themselves outside a massive clearing, where a full-scale battle was ensuing.

Approximately four dozen monsters, from Dracanae to Drakon, were on the attack, charging a single man, who was expertly cutting them down like they were made of paper, ripping their weak skin with his sword with ease.

He was relatively tall and muscled to boot with messy black hair, and his green eyes seemed to pierce his opponents almost as much as his sword did. His face was a mix of cold anger, and fierce calmness, chaining his attacks like an expert, not letting a single claw, weapon, or other deadly objects get into his defenses.

To the Hunt he looked like a whirlwind of bronze destruction, to the monsters he looked like a reincarnation of Tartarus himself, a true nightmare to them. He would not allow the monsters to stop fighting either, if they tried to leave he would target the runners, blocking any other attacks as he chased them through the ranks of monsters and cut them down, If they tried to fight he quickly ended them, slashing them to pieces like a shredder. It was truly a sight to see.

As the dust settled from his fight, the hunters could only stare in awe of all the spoils of war that littered the ground, from dracaena skin to the empty shells of drakon armor, all of which the man ignored as he walked away, his back to the hunt.

"Hey! Halt, or we will shoot!" Thalia yelled out, advancing into the clearing, and the man ignored them, continuing to walk away. In frustration, Thalia nocked an arrow and sent it flying at the back of the man's head, seemingly on a perfect path to send him to Hades.

At least until his sword flicked up and deflected it away from his head, right into the ground.

Thalia took a step back as the man turned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He bent down to pick up the arrow, and examined it, turning it around in his fingers. He stopped as he examined the tip, noticing it was covered in a green liquid.

"Really Pinecone Face? An arrow tipped in tranquilizer?" He asked incredulously, and Thalia pulled her bow up, her eyes narrowing as the man rolled his eyes. "If you're going to tranq me, don't aim for the head, makes the idea of a knockout to be a little useless." He finished and threw the arrow at her feet, before pulling out his sword, and getting in a defensive stance.

"What are you doing Percy?" Thalia asked suspiciously and the man nodded, smiling lightly.

"Well before I answer that, glad you remember me." He said and his smiled disappeared.

"Too bad we had to reunite under such problematic circumstances" he spoke again, and Thalia shook her head before raising her hand and making a fist, a silent order for the hunters to surround their prey.

"There are no circumstances Percy, you are coming with us." she spoke stiffly and raised her bow, half of the hunters mimicking her while the rest pulled hunting knives out.

"No I am not Thalia, I will not go back, not now, not ever." Percy coldly muttered and then threw his sword at her, it spinning at inhuman speeds and cutting her bow in half on impact.

At the hunter's surprise, Percy bolted, disappearing into the trees. Thalia shook off her surprise and pointed in the direction he ran.

"After him!" She yelled and the hunters jumped into action, disappearing after Percy. Thalia shook her head and followed, scowling as she threw her broken bow away.

* * *

As she reached her hunters, Thalia stared confused as they gazed over the water of Lake superior, not finding Percy as she scanned the lake for any trace.

"What happened, where did he-" her rising tone was interrupted as an explosion ripped through Lake superior, a massive form lifting out of it.

The form thrashed and twisted, roaring loudly as it did so, spewing black liquid from its mouth.

"An Atlantean Drakon.." Thalia whispered, gazing at the monster, a beast that was three times the size of a regular drakon, and three times as deadly. It was currently focused on a dark mark that was on its nose, slowly climbing up to its eye.

"Why is it... They should only be in the pacific!" Thalia gasped out, and a few of the hunters shrugged, they had nothing that could kill a beast like that, not without Artemis, who had been the only being they had known of to kill an Atlantean drakon that wasn't an immortal of the water.

"Is he taking it on by himself?" Thalia asked incredulously, and the hunters nodded, one of them pointing as the drakon let out a particularly painful roar.

"I think he just took out its eye, noticing the black mark had reached the drakon's upper face.

With another primal roar, it lurched to the side, a massive water hand grabbing it by its arm and pulling it to the right. Another hand appeared, this time grabbing the beast by the throat, and allowing a third hand to grasp the top of the roaring Drakon's mouth. Soon a final hand appeared, grabbing the bottom of the jaw, and then in one final intensely loud crack, the drakon let out an agonized groan before slowly dissolving into a massive pile of black dust.

The figure of Percy Jackson slid down the massive hill of black dust until he was standing on the top of the water, staring the hunters down. He caught Thalia's eye and shook his head, before turning away, walking across the lake.

"Percy, Please!" Thalia yelled out, walking to the water's edge, and Percy looked back once, mouthing the words Not now, not ever. Before She could react he dove forward and disappeared under the waves, not even a ripple appearing where he entered the water.

Thalia started to break out in tears, falling to her knees as she stared at where he had disappeared. She had been so close, so very close to finding her missing cousin, and she had messed up the chance. He was gone again, he was back to being lost, and it was all her fault.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, I decided on something different this time around, this is a nice one shot.

I hope you enjoyed!

Please fav, follow and review!


	2. The Lost Hero: War

**WOW, I am pleasantly surprised by the amount of feedback only a few days after I published this. Even my other story on PJ/HoO didn't get this many this quickly, and it's a chapter story. I have decided on one thing. I will turn this into a THREE SHOT, all from Thalia's side of the story. Notice I didn't say PoV. I will have a special announcement at the end.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(four months after Percy disappeared again)

"Fall back, FALL BACK!"

Thalia's voice rang out through the war-torn opposite end of Long island, opposite from Camp Half-Blood that is. The hunters were being overrun by an onslaught of Empousai and Laistrygonian archers, the latter devouring the fallen as the Laistrygonians rained volleys of massive arrows on the small group of hunters. With a roar of anger, Thalia threw her shield at an approaching Laistrygonian, nailing it between the eyes. With a loud boom, its head exploded as a lightning strike came down on its head, followed by several on its friends. Even with Thalia's lightning the monsters simply roared a challenge back at her, and continued to wade through the arrows the hunters were firing, and firing back.

No one knew who commanded the monsters, they had been scouted at the border of Michigan and Ohio three weeks prior, and had not stopped, even to rest, as they advanced in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. The attack had been detected so late that the greeks had barely any time to inform the Romans, who only had a few squads at the camp for training in greek combat. They were on their way, but they would arrive too late unless the greeks could hold off the onslaught.

Thalia repeated her order and this time started to back up herself, and the hunters quickly followed suit, continuing to fire as they retreated.

"Head back to Camp Half-Blood, tell them we did what we could, but they overran us, we will hold them for as long as we can while we make our retreat!" Thalia said to one of the hunters and the girl nodded, sprinting into the forest that was the border between this side of the island and the camp. Thalia growled and fi9red three arrows at once, catching three empousai in the forehead, and smirking as they wailed.

"Thalia, we need to retreat through the forest, their beginning to flank!" One of her other hunters yelled, and Thalia glanced to the left and right, her eyes narrowing as she spotted more Laistrygonians doing just as the girl had said.

"Go, take the other girls and regroup at camp, I'll be right behind you." Thalia ordered and the girl hesitated, glancing at the continuously approaching army. "But what will you do? they will kill you!" the girl yelled in exasperation and yelped as Thalia grasped the front of her shirt.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, NOW GO!" she yelled and threw the girl backward, nocking three arrows in her bow, and firing again. She continued to fire, taking out dozens of monsters in mere minutes, and started to nock four and then five, taking more and more monsters out. She looked back and nodded at the absence of the hunters, before putting her bow back, and raising both of her hands.

"Time for the fireworks." she muttered before the sky started rumble violently, a vortex spinning above the army of monsters, causing them to stop and stare.

Thalia screamed in pain as a massive lightning strike approximately a football field in length struck the monster army, vaporizing most of the monsters in the radius of the strike instantaneously. As the strike stopped, taking a good chunk of the monster army in the process, her arms fell to the side, violently burned. Along with that her clothes and skin steamed, and her breath was ragged.

"I won't be able to do that again." Thalia muttered to herself, unable to feel her arms as a memory surfaced from two years ago.

 _*_ _"The Strike of the King is a one-time use attack, you will be unable to use it again for at least a week and your arms will have suffered the consequences of calling on my godly magic." Thalia's father, Zeus, spoke to her in the throne room of Olympus, after giving her the gift of one of his own godly abilities. She nodded in confirmation as he spoke, hoping she could use it at the right time when she did.*_

"I suppose better late than never." she said as she shook the memory away, slowly watching as the army of monsters regrouped, and continued to march, causing Thalia to scowl and turn toward the direction of Camp Half-Blood, slowly jogging toward it.

She could hear them roaring behind her as they reached the forest, some of the more intelligent ones laughing as they realized how close they were to the camp.

* * *

As she stumbled out of the edge of the forest, a collective gasp ran through the small group of Greek and Romans at the border to Camp Half-Blood. The hunters swarmed her and helped her get past her old pine tree, the now matured dragon Peleus letting out a roar at the forest, rising on his hind legs and letting out an angry roar of fire.

Three of The seven were there: Leo, Piper, and Jason, who had accompanied the Romans who had come to learn Greek fighting techniques. They immediately came over and assisted in laying Thalia down, Leo silently as he assessed the damage to her arms, and pulling a syringe and vial out of his tool belt. As Leo did that, Jason frantically hovered over her, asking her if she was all right and all that jazz. Piper just sat to the side and let the boys fret over Thalia as she scanned the forest line, the vague movements of the army coming into view.

"There!" Leo yelled and stabbed the syringe into her arm, injecting a purple liquid into it.

"Gorgon's blood, from the good side of the body thankfully. you will be good to go soon." Leo stated, and stood up, frowning in the direction of the approaching army. Thalia looked too, her arms feeling better already, and shrugged her brother off as he tried to push her back down.

"Thalia, even if you will heal quickly with the blood, you can't push yourself!" Jason stated and scowled as Thalia pushed him away again, and got up anyway.

"You aren't our mother Jason, don't tell me to stay down while we can be dealing with the bigger problem." Thalia said crossly and pointed to the edge of the forest where the first few monsters had emerged, roaring in delight at the sight of the line of campers. Jason scowled as the monsters started spilling by the dozens from the forest, the arrows of the remaining hunters barely enough to hold back the onslaught, even accompanied by the sons of Apollo and Chiron.

The Romans got in their defensive formations, spears facing the growing force of monsters, their faces a mixture of fear and confidence. They stood at attention as Jason stood in front of them, his authority still well known among the Romans, and he turned to the forest, standing beside his Roman brothers as the monsters continued to grow in number, giving them an even bigger surge of confidence.

Leo growled as his hammers appeared in his hands, his arms and back lighting up in a blaze of fire, an easy way to spot the rage he felt at seeing the army of monsters. He roared a challenge, not unlike Peleus', and slammed his hammers together in a blast of fire. Another dragon's roar sounded from behind them and Festus appeared, his wings beating as he scanned the monsters for himself, roaring again, and sent a massive ball of fire at the monsters forming at the forest edge. With the explosion, all hell broke loose.

The campers and Romans charged with a resounding cheer for battle and the monsters met that cheer with a roar, matching their charge.

They collided at the bottom of the hill, and immediately the fighting commenced. The Ares cabin leaped over the Romans shield charge with an uproarious laugh, their lust for battle showing. the Romans assisted them by catapulting them into the air with their shields, the violent children of Ares causing havoc in the monster's ranks. The Romans then changed to spears and charged the monster's line themselves, gutting several monsters as they carved a path through the monsters line, switching to the Gladius as they got into close combat.

The Demeter cabin yelled in defiance and raised their hands high, their bodies glowing. the trees along the edge of the forest suddenly seemed to come to life, grabbing monsters and throwing them, or simply beating them to a pulp with their branches. The tree nymphs of the trees appeared as well, a storm of earthen material instead of their regular form, allowing them to tear through the ranks of the monsters like they were made of paper.

The Hephaestus cabin slowly ripped through enemy ranks with newly enhanced armor, that covered their bodies almost completely, and amplified their strength nearly tenfold.

the three of The Seven that were there were doing their own work as well, Jason assisted the Romans by sending constant lightning shocks through their blades as they struck monsters, which arced out into the monsters surrounding the victim.

Leo was calmly walking through the enemy ranks, burning rows of monsters into ash as his anger made his entire body light into a raging fire. Festus followed his master's example, peppering the ranks of the monsters with massive molten balls of metal, which exploded into white-hot metal, disintegrating most monsters on contact.

Piper followed behind Jason, wearing the last possession if her old friend, Annabeth's invisibility cap, and yelled words that forced the monsters to give up or attack their allies.

Even with all of this, the monster's forces continued to grow and seemed endless as the campers continued to do battle. soon an Apollo child was killed by an arrow, and the casualties only grew from there. The Ares kids were slowly being overrun, at least five being finally taken out, taking dozens of monsters with them as they bit into a small capsule that held a magically stored greek fire bomb that had the power of ten greek fire bombs.

The campers slowly retreated as the monsters ruthlessly killed their comrades, though they continued to fight back viciously, Peleus himself sending waves of fire at the monsters as they approached.

Thalia's face fell as a few hunters fell to the arrows of the laistrygonian archers again, and she made a decision. The monsters were getting closer to the edge of the camp, and Artemis had ordered them to not let them enter the greek demigod's home at all cost.

with a shuddering gasp, she raised her hands like she had before, and grunted as another storm formed.

"I'm sorry Jason, I don't think I'm making it this time." Thalia said quietly, a tear falling. she sniffed and raised her hands higher, as her brother turned and his eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do.

of course, she didn't expect for the sound of battle to completely stop as he did, however. This surprised her so much that the magic failed, and the sky cleared again, though it still seemed dark where she was, that was when she realized that the campers and monsters weren't looking at her, they were looking past her. She slowly turned her head to look at what they were staring at, and her heart nearly stopped.

A massive human-like titan made completely of water was standing in Long Island sound, its shadow casting an eerie darkness over all the participants of the battle. The silence suddenly stopped as it let out a strange, but terrifying, warped roar, and threw its hand forward, its fingers extending until they gouged straight into the monsters ranks. Watery tendrils reached out as the monsters yelped and squealed in terror, and grabbed the beasts and demons by various body parts, and pulling them into the cold depths of the hand, their protests becoming silent as they drowned in the titan's grasp.

With another roar the threw its hand forward again, icy spikes emitting from its hand this time, large enough and long enough to pierce through several monsters before finally being impaled in the ground. The monsters started to run around in panic, and the campers took advantage of this, the apollo cabin and Chiron firing on the frantic beasts.

As the monsters started to escape into the forest, their numbers finally cut down to a couple hundred, The water titan roared one more time and seemed to jump out of the water, collapsing in a massive wave in front of the campers, racing after the monsters with increased vigor. The cries of the monsters and then silence signaled to the campers that the wave had found its prey.

With that, they started to collect up the wounded, watching the forest warily for any sign of the wave, and then collected up the dead, hoping to preserve them magically until Nico could return from a similar duty at New Rome. What they didn't expect to walk back out of the forest was a very bruised and bloody Percy Jackson, who slowly stumbled to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, much to the camper's surprise.

He looked up at them with one eye and waved.

"Sup." he said and promptly collapsed.

* * *

 **WOOO WHAT A FUN PART TO WRITE! I legit had the most fun writing this chapter.**

 **Now onto the important news. After I have finished this three part small story, I've decided I'm going to write another story based on this storyline, On Percy's side of things. This will not however, be until i have finished my current story on PJ/HoO: The Guardian of the Hunt.**

 **I hope your excited because I am!**


	3. The Lost Hero: Tense Discussions

Thalia was beside herself with anger, and the rest of the hunt knew it. The head counselors of Camp-Half Blood had called for a meeting the second Percy woke, and no one had invited her, as if she wasn't entitled to hear her cousin's excuse for disappearing. They even invited the rest of the seven, and that made matters even worse, at least in the hunter's opinions.

They didn't even attempt to try and calm her as they walked up to the big house, where two campers stood guard to the doors, cautiously lowering their weapons in Thalia's direction as she got closer, not stepping down as she stepped up to them.

The rest of the hunters winced as Thalia grabbed the ends of their swords and lit up with lightning, shocking them considerably. As they fell, Thalia kicked the doors open, to the very surprised group of Greeks and Romans, who all shot up, backing up slightly as they noticed how angry she was.

"Well, now that everyone is here, the real discussion can begin." Percy muttered, his surprised features switching to a tired one as he sat down, causing Thalia to glare in his direction. He gestured to the chairs surrounding the table in the room, expecting people to sit down.

As no one moved, Percy sighed in irritation, waving his hand, causing any liquid in the room to condense into an orb, which sent tendrils out, grasping each person (besides Chiron) and pulled them into chairs, Thalia included.

"Be quiet." He muttered, as complaints rose, and the room fell silent. He quietly stared at the table, before looking at each of the counselors and Romans in the room, his eyes lingering on the Seven and Thalia. He cleared his throat quickly and started tapping the table, finally speaking.

"I have been gone for a long time, as you may realize." He murmured, scratching his neck, before continuing, "And in that time, I was able to hear a few things." Percy paused, gauging each of the spectators reactions, and then focused on Thalia.

"As of recently, the past few years to be exact, monster activity has been on the rise. At first I didn't think anything of it, and went about my business killing any and all of them as I found them." He sighed and took a drink of a glass of coke beside him, Travis Stoll opening his mouth in anger as Percy drained his cup.

"As I was saying" Percy spoke as he finished the coke, ignoring Travis, "Monster activity has increased, and after awhile I realized there is a center of activity." He paused as Thalia made to open her mouth, and Percy flicked his finger, causing a glass of diet coke to fly into her face.

"Though I couldn't get very far, the Upper Peninsula of Michigan seems to be the main spawning area, hundreds of monsters line the forests, ranging from low tier weaklings like Dracanae, to Atlantean Drakon that patrol the waters. I was unable to recon further in, as the second they sensed me they all attacked, and even I couldn't fight them all off." He said somberly, ignoring the angry sputters from the lieutenant of The Hunt

"What I want to know, is what we are going to do about it." Percy finished, looking around at all the counselors, who now looked nervously back and forth between each other at the news of the massive monster spawn.

"Well we could-" as Leo went to speak, he was cut off by a very angry Thalia, "Well what you could have done is told the rest of us a long time ago!" She snapped out, her hair drenched in coke, "Instead of you ignoring our Iris messages, hiding from our search parties, and continuously making us suffer on your behalf!" Thalia finished, the end of her speech encompassed by a yell.

Percy made to open his mouth and stand up at the same time, and Thalia cut him off. "Oh no, don't give us your excuses, I don't want to hear it. You left us behind at the worst time, right after my best friend died. I lost a person I thought of like a sister, and then i lost a person I thought of as a big brother, all in the same week." She mumbled out, her eyes tearing up. "And now you're back, after nearly four years of you evading us, making a fool of me, and then making me look like a weakling in front of my hunters. What do you really want Percy? Are you going to use these campers and Romans, and then go back into hiding, like a coward?" Thalia asked, finishing her statement, leaving the counselors in silence, and Percy glaring at the table, contemplating her words.

As he rose, The counselors backed up, pure rage in his features. "First. I don't give a damn about what you wished I had done, I am not inclined to answer any of your messages, nor am I inclined to reveal myself to you whenever you so wish." He spat, and Thalia's mouth opened, her face contorted in anger. "BE QUIET!" Percy roared out, and Thalia's mouth shut faster than a gun firing.

"You act like you are the only one that suffered! You act like you deserve my outright consolence, as if I was not dealing with my only problems! I had no one when Annabeth was killed, I was left to my own devices as the rest of you mourned! I was left alone, you had Artemis, you had the rest of The Hunt, I had NO ONE!" He roared out again, knocking the table to the side, and spilling all the drinks as Thalia dropped back into her seat, her face now nervous and scared.

"So, I don't want to hear about how I left you. About how I disappeared. I know this, I was there, and I didn't want to be found. I came back because I chose to, because I wanted to warn the defenseless campers and Romans who were completely unprepared for a swarm of this scale." Percy spat out quietly, leaning forward, an inch from Thalia's face, and then pushed past her, leaving her staring forward, completely dumbfounded.

"Remember that the next time you want to criticize my motives, Grace." Percy finished, and walked out of The Big House, the hunters parting as he walked forward.

* * *

 **Not very long I know, and I am sorry for not updating, got a bit of writers block, hope you enjoy the second to last part of this small short four parter.**


End file.
